Remember that time?
by SecretFlowerChild
Summary: Being through so much together brings two closer. Happy, joyous memories of love to be shared between them and to never be forgotten. Love is a hard thing to forget after all.
1. The Kidnapper

**Author's Note: Yo, sup? It is I, the most unknown author on fanfiction! Huzzah! Anyways, this is a little something I wanted to do forever now. I'm hoping to have a story full of One-Shots revolving around some of my favorite couples. Yeah, I know Romance is so overdone but I write enough humor in my one story and the romance needs to be done! Mostly all the stories will be Sonamy, my favorite. There will be others, no specific order to these. Most of these are memories, if you will, hence the name. So have fun! Sorry about the mistakes, I'm trying!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, all belong to whatever. **

* * *

**Story One: The Kidnapper**

Another peaceful day in the city of New Mobotropolis. No Eggman, no natural disasters, just a relaxing day for the hero of blueness, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sitting under the shade of the tree just outside the hut his parent's and himself shared. In the signature pose, hands behind his head, legs crossed taking in the day. The breeze causing the grass around him to brush against his cobalt fur. As if the wind were his friend, welcoming him to rest in its presence. Sonic sighed happily, closing his emerald eyes. Nothing to worry about, nothing to do, he needed this. A day where he could just sit back, enjoying the quiet nature of today. He soon found himself dozing off, snoring lightly.

Amy Rose, self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic, watched her hero fall into a slumber behind the same tree. She smiled at how cute he looked, how he oozed coolness even when he slept. Was anything about Sonic not swoon worthy to Miss Amy? His chest rising and falling to a steady rhythm, drool trickled down the side of his mouth. He let out a loud snore, startling the pink hedgehog a bit. She covered her mouth with a gloved hand to keep from laughing at him. She loved her hero, but she was so bored just watching him when she truly wanted to be by him, with him. A mischievous smile grew on the girl's cream muzzle, a glint sparkled in her jade eyes. She had an idea. She, as quietly as she could, tip-toed to the young hero of Mobius. What would the girl do to her hero? Perhaps steal a kiss from him unexpectedly or rest beside him? No, she had a better plan. She crouched down, grabbing one of his red, white striped sneakers. She watched for any sign of him stirring, nothing. She proceeded to get a good hand on it, preparing to tug it off in one swift pull. She counted down in her head.

_Three, two, one._

She pulled it off, falling back into the grass. Sonic shot awake, eyes as wide as they could go. His emerald eyes scanned his surroundings. He spotted the pink hedgehog on the ground, his favorite sneaker in her hands.

"Amy, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, he loved his sneakers!

Amy had to make a quick escape. Sneaker in hand, she got up and darted off, knowing something Sonic would figure out very soon. The hero smirked at the challenge of the chase. Getting up, revving his legs, kicking up grass, ready to run after her only to fall flat on his face. He shook his head, spitting out dirt. He realized why Amy gave chase. Without his sneaker on, his footing was quite unbalanced. He growled, that sneaky girl! She had the upper hand, but Sonic refused to give up. He stood back up, running with a limp to his step. Amy looked over her shoulder briefly to spot her hero's silhouette approaching. She let out giggles of glee, now the shoe was on the other foot in this cat and mouse game. She saw Uncle Chuck's Diner up ahead.

She hopped on a table where a group of Mobians were trying to enjoy their lunch outside. She waved the sneaker in the air for her blue obsession to see. Sonic picked up the pace, carefully, trying to avoid face planting to the ground. The whole missing shoe thing really slowing him down. When he got close enough she hopped off of the table to the opposite side of him.

"C'mon, Sonic! You can run faster than that!" She taunted, holding his sneaker in a cocky fashion for all to see her prize. She smirked at him, mirroring one he might have given Eggman. Sonic stopped, his hand on his hip, a humorous look on his face.

"Amy, this isn't funny, give me back my sneaker." He tried to sound stern but fought a smile of his own. Amy flipped a pink quill, batting her eyelashes. She wasn't going to give in so easily when she was having so much fun. Little did she know, so was Sonic.

"Sorry Sonic, but you have to catch me first!"

Sonic ran after her, both circling around the table before Amy sprinted off, her breathless laughs getting distant as she disappeared from his sight yet again. The hero sighed, and to think he just wanted to relax today. He began running, falling once again, forgetting his little dilemma of only one shoe. He grumbled, getting up and sprinting at a regular pace. Did he ever mention how much he hated being slow? Amy was giving him something to think about.

Knuckles and the gang of Chaotix watched Sonic run away. The two hedgehogs completely oblivious to the bystanders watching the whole scene, to indulged in their childish chase. In fact, they failed to notice it was the Chaotix's table Amy had jumped on. Mighty cackled, taking a bit of his burger. "Man, Amy really has him this time."

Espio nodded in agreement. "It seems Sonic is in a big predicament."

Charmy scooped up a spoonful of ice cream sundae he had ordered, before shoving the icy goodness into his mouth, he said in his usually upbeat voice.

"That looked like so much fun!"

...

Amy's lungs burned from running. She stopped, placing a hand over her chest, panting. She figured Sonic to be a good ways away. Imagine her surprise when she heard someone shout, "Got 'cha!"

She yelped in surprise as she felt a force tackle her to the ground. She saw Sonic on top of her. He had her pinned. How did he find her!?

"Give me my shoe, Amy!" He fought to grab at it, but she wiggled underneath him, putting up a fight of her own. He laughed as she tried to tickle him with her one free hand, stretching the other to keep the shoe from his reach.

"No!" She refused to let it end. She was having so much fun spending time with her hero. The first time he actually spent time with her like this. Always so afraid of her because of her love tactics that sent him in a state of shock or annoyance, depending on whether or not he was expecting it. Her last hope of escape relied on how much she knew how her Sonic would react. She puckered her lips, giving him a quick kiss on his black nose. He tensed up, allowing her to shove him off of her. She didn't even look back, taking off once again. She giggled when she was out of sight, not only did she successfully get away but she got to sneak in a kiss. Sonic remained in a state of absolute shock. Shaking his head to clear away the fog. He registered what had happen and smiled widely, she was a sly thing. He got back up, noticing how dirty his sock was getting. He twisted his mouth, his mom was not going to be happy when she found out about it. He needed to get his sneaker back, he took off. Concentrating on keeping his balance, his one shoeless foot sinking deeper in the ground then the other. He found that he only ended up falling because he never concentrated when he ran, he let his feet guide him, not the other way around.

He followed behind her as she led him through the market. Both causing a ruckus amongst the crowds of people trying to shop. Speeding past Tails and Rotor, who only looked at each other and shrugged. Soon Amy found herself too tired to keep up the game. She huffed, sweating, the setting sun beating down on her. Her foolish way of directions leading her to the edge of the Lake Of Rings. Nowhere to go, Sonic knew he had her this time. He grew cocky, deciding to rub it in.

"Hey Amy!" Sonic called out to her. She jumped, turning to her hero, approaching her fast. She looked at the lake, then back at him. She was going to lose! She refused to lose now. She shrieked, jumping in, sneaker held high to avoid it from getting wet. Sonic halted at the edge of the lake, watching her break to the surface. She laughed out loud, the warm water cooling her off from all the running. Sonic made a face, tapping his shoeless foot on the ground, arms crossed.

"What's wrong, Sonic? Don't you want your sneaker?" She snickered, waving the sneaker in the air. Her clothing soaked, bang quills in her face. Sonic rolled his eyes, annoyed. "C'mon, you're gonna get my sneaker wet. Get out of there and give it back."

She shook her head, her bob quills brushing against her face. "No way, you have to admit I won!"

The blue hero crossed his arms over his chest. Him, admit he lost? Yeah, right. He would do no such thing, eventually Amy would have to get out of there. He could still come out victorious. Sonic never lost and he was not about to lose now!

"Nah, I think I'll just wait till you get all wrinkly, Grandma."

Amy puffed out her cheeks. "You jerk!"

She splashed him with water, earning a yelp from him.

"Don't do that!" His yelled, shaking the water from his fur. She giggled at his over dramatic reaction to getting wet. He pouted, plopping to the ground. He sat there, both of them locked in a challenging glare. Jade versus emerald, a smirk on his muzzle as well as hers. The question, who would give in first? She shivered as the wind brushed her pink fur. Sonic's smirk only seemed to grow wider.

"It's getting pretty cold out." He commented, noticing the setting sun now on the horizon. "It's great weather for swimming, huh?"

He laughed at his own joke as her teeth chattered. She said nothing, repeating the word jerk over and over in her head. Both stubborn, unwilling to give up. The hero waited and waited, she wasn't budging. She let out a sneeze, shivering. Sonic sighed, she really was getting herself sick. He never gave up but she was suffering and he did not want that on his conscience. So he, for the first time, became the bigger person. Standing up, arm reaching out to her. Amy stared at it, eyes wide.

"Alright Amy, you won. Now get out of there." He said. She looked up at him for any trace of a joke. Searching his face, coming up short. She reluctantly placed her hand on his, tugging her out of the water. Caught in an embrace by her own doing, wrapping her arms around him, his sneaker in on hand. Sonic cleared his throat, trying to hide a blush. She purred happily from his warmth, still dripping wet.

"Sonic, you're so warm!" She cooed, burying her head in his peach chest. His face flamed red, moving his hands to try and detach the girl from around him. He felt her shiver, quickly he dropped them. It was only for her to get warm, right? No harm in that. He couldn't deny that he some-what enjoyed it. Wait, he could deny it! He DID NOT enjoy this. No, the warm pit in his stomach was gas, not freaking butterflies! And why butterflies, he was a man! They were something manly like hawks! Butterflies were for girls. She sighed happily, pulling away from him to reward him the cutest smile she could.

"That was fun!" She chimed in her sweet sing-song voice he knew so well. "We should do it again! Well, besides me jumping in the lake."

That was true, it was fun. He chuckled, finally moving her arms away from him. He saw her smile drop briefly by this but brighten when he said, "Yeah, you're pretty fast but not as fast as me."

She giggled, swatting at him. "I know, you're the fastest thing alive! We hear it all the time."

"That's because I never want anyone to forget it."

She let out a small laugh before sneezing. Great, she was getting sick. But when she thought about it, spending the day with her hero was worth any sickness she got. She gazed up at him loving, causing Sonic to sweat drop with the all too familiar look. Yet, he found the time he had with her was something he'd be willing to do again. She let out another sneeze, shivering, her lips almost as blue as Sonic. He boldly hooked his arm with hers. Amy, very surprised, raised an eyebrow. He gave her his smirk.

"C'mon, let's get you home."

He took a heroic step forward, nearly falling over, forgetting she still had his shoe. She shook her head, kneeling down and placing his sneaker on the ground. He slipped it right on, a perfect fit. He wiggled his toes inside before they started towards Amy's hut.

"Hey Sonic", Amy started, breaking the calming silence. The question had been nagging at her for a while now and with her hut in the distance time was running out to ask. "Why didn't you just take your other shoe off to chase me? You could have caught up."

Sonic's muzzle pinked, stuttering for words. "Because I, uh, and you see-"

She cut him off, laughing. "Never mind. I think I know why."

* * *

**Woo! First one done! Yeaaah! *Sticks out tongue* READ AND REVIEW! No flames! As I said, hoping to do other couples, I have an open mind. :)**


	2. Catch Me

**Author's Note: Something short. It's decent, blah. Something to get my juices flowing, I guess.**

* * *

**Story Two: Catch Me If You Can!**

She pushed herself to run faster, panting for oxygen to fill her burning lungs. Her target ways away, running at a casual pace, well, for him. She tried her hardest to overcome the pins and needling feelings in her legs, aching across her skin. Running across the barren land of Knothole. Kicking up dirt, carefully avoiding tree trunks still left there to rot. She called out to him in frustration, to tell him to slow down. He didn't even acknowledge her as he kept running. Her stronger, mature figure lasting longer than when she was younger. Now sixteen, still giving chase. Her longer quills whipping around her face, brushing her cheeks. She had built up strength from her many runs chasing after him. She could last longer in the chase, but so could Sonic. Just once she longed to catch him. She always told him she would, promised him she would. She wasn't ever going to give up on him. No one could persuade her to move on or grow up and rid her brain of such childish fantasies. She never listened to them, ignoring all the pitiful stares people gave her as she gave chase. She believed one day she would catch him.

_"One day, I'll catch you! Sonic, do you hear me!? I promise!" She yelled at the top of her lungs at his disappearing figure having once again failed to catch him. Stomping her foot childishly. Her eyes looked around at the bystanders giving her apologetic looks. She turned away, she'd catch him! It was a promise!_

She ran faster, pumping her arms, kicking up her legs. What a wasted promise. How could she ever catch the fastest thing alive? Would he even allow her to catch him just once? His response to her that day echoed in her mind.

_"Maybe you will, Amy!"_

No, refusing to be discouraged she pressed on. Whether what he said years ago was a sign of hidden feelings or not, she didn't know. She just had to never give up, she was so sure he loved her. Well, that's what she thought. Over the year she grew closer and closer to giving up but she had promised and she'd never break it. Her heart was his the day he saved her from Metal Sonic. Even if he didn't want it, he had it. Did he know that? Knowing her crush wasn't a phase, she loved him with all her heart. Fighting against every muscle in her body telling her to stop she ran faster. That's when she spotted the all too familiar silhouette of her hero ahead. Huffing, she called his name. She swore she saw him look over his shoulder briefly but she wasn't positive. Her eyes could have been playing sick tricks on her. With him in her sight, it fueled her aching body to keep going. Pumping adrenaline through her veins. Either he was slowing down or she was running faster, his figure becoming larger before her eyes. She squinted trying to tell the difference. Failing to notice that he had actually stopped, too late. Bumping right into him. Stumbling backwards, catching herself before she fell to the ground. He turned around, a wide smile on his face.

"You caught me." Was all he said, his smile turning her into a puddle of goo. Always that smile, she loved it. It was euphoric, dashing, confident, contagious. She wondered if he knew what he did to her every time he flashed that grin her way. Gasping for oxygen, her lungs greedily stealing from the air around her. Looking straight into his eyes, she found herself smiling, blinking back tears of happiness. She had finally caught him, or rather he let her catch him… Her eyes widened. Wait, she gave him a curious gaze for any hint of a joke. His emerald eyes were pure and something else. They were beaming happily at her, mirroring a stupefied longing look she'd give him. How stupid could she be? She realized what it meant. Squealing happily, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, lighten up Amy." He laughed, trying to steady them both. Placing his hands on her delicate hips to keep her from strangling him to death.

"Sonic, you idiot!" She cried, nuzzling her face on his chest soaking it with hot tears. Not that he really minded, he knew the consequences when he choose to stop. She pulled away, a cute smile on her face, jade eyes sparkling and full of the usual adoration and love every time she looked at him. He gave her the goofiest lopsided grin. She noticed his eyes weren't staring into her but somewhere else. Ticking her off slightly, pursing her lips. Following his gaze to see them concentrated on her pink plumps. Leaning in to her, almost in a daze eyes, his gorgeous apple green eyes never leaving his intended target. The rosy pink hedgehog held her breath, face bursting into flames of embarrassment and nervousness. She could feel her heart ready to leap out of her chest. He stopped himself, their noses touching. Amy's face now flushing red, waiting for him to continue. She dared not to breathe, afraid he'd disappear or she'd wake up from this dream. Her insides storming behind her rib cage. Her stomach ruptured into the wonderful feeling of butterflies.

"Amy…" He whispered, his breath tickling her face.

"Yeah?" She squeaked out, voice weak. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she swore it was her heart that slithered down her throat to her stomach.

"Catch me if you can." As soon as the words left his mouth, he bolted it. Leaving behind a stunned pink hedgehog. She blinked, completely god smacked. Shock quickly brewed into bubbling anger.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! GET BACK HERE! You are such a jerk!"

* * *

**No flames... seriously. Review, if you want. :)**


End file.
